endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of the Trilui
The Trilui had a long and storied history; this long-lived seafaring empire once dominated nearly every market in the known world, and had territory on every shore of the Lovi Sea, greatly shaping the history of the region. At its greatest point, it held land from Hamakua to Jania to Ropoa Boa to Stad Man. After the destruction of Trovin by the Satar horde, it was finally brought down by its longtime rival, the Opulensi Empire. Successor states to the empire included the Empire of Helsia, Kargan and the break away island of Hanno. However, its influences remain far and wide, credited with first linking the nothern nations of the Kern Sea with the southern nations of the Lovi Sea and Nakalani and advancing seafaring technology. Descendants of the Triluin people stretch far and wide as many are merchants displaced by the crumbling of the empire. =History= Founding The city of Trovin was founded on the eastern coast of the Helsian peninsula some unknown time ago. It is believed that the Trilui are a branch off from the Faron people to the west. However, the two societies developed distinctly. The early Trilui societial structure was one of a noble upper class that ruled over a vast lower class of workers. A middle class of traders which was heavily influenced by the upper class existed. Traders and sailors were viewed as heroes in Triluin society. Due to Trovin's location on the straights between the Lovi Sea and the Nakalani and the presence of the Faron to the west. The Trilui looked to the sea for their economy and survival. The city of Lokui was founded across the straits shortly thereafter, with additional colonies at Sivao and Linlui. Trovin and Lokui were essentially sister cities settled in a similiar geography, however it was Trovin that would rise to greatness. Trade Wars Though the Trilui were unquestionably already the most powerful of the seafaring states in the world, they did not outweigh their combined rivals, the Hamakua and the Opulensi. The Hamakua, who lay to the south, controlled much of that trade network, while the Opulensi controlled the east. The Triluin rivals, however, had effectively marginalized themselves from the most profitable regions in the world, and alienated the fourth-largest naval power on the Nakalani, Treha. The Trilui, on the other hand, made the Lovi Sea into a Triluin lake, capturing Kargan, Hanno (island). Supremacy gained in the south, the Triluin soon came into conflict with another great power -- the Empire of the Sesh in the west. A series of battles erupted around Kargan, but the war was overshadowed by a range of external problems, including climatic shifts, acute metal shortages, barbarian invasions, and piracy. The Bronze Age collapse had set in. Rebirth and Golden Age The Empire, however, did not fall, despite the chaos surrounding them. They began to expand once more, conquering Pekorova, leading a coalition against the second Empire of the Sesh, finally obliterating the Hamakua and establishing a puppet state in Hanakahi to the south, and conquering Stad Men in the east. Without any real rivals, the Empire had become the largest and most powerful in the known world. Fall During the War of the Crimson Elephant, Xetares led an army through the northern coastal region of Faron, with the tacit acceptance of the local Faronun Faeoria, and attacked the ancient Triluin capital of Trovin from the north. The sack of Trovin killed the reigning Emperor and decapitated most of the central infrastructure of the nation. Shortly after the Satar invasion, a massive earthquake further ruined the capital. The Empire would struggle on for a few more years, but a massive invasion by the Opulensi Empire first destroyed the Trilui's loyal allies of Treha, and captured many of the overseas possessions of the Empire. Nahsjad warriors unified by Sira captured the Peko Valley, and the critical second city of the Empire, the fortified trading city of Kargan, revolted to become an independent state. The remnants of the core territories of Trilui would conquer much of Faron in revenge for allowing the Satar to penetrate into Helsia, forming the Empire of Helsia, a nation which claimed descent from the old Empire but was mostly Faronun in culture. Even the Empire of Helsia would be fairly short-lived, being replaced by the Farubaida o Caroha; the Trilui would play a significant role in the Farubaida, but less and less as the years passed. Category:Historical Countries Category:Trilui Category:Farou